Build Up My Machine
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T For Safety! HAPPY HALLOWEEN MY LOVES!


**AN: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaz up my Sweeties! What?! A Halloween fic! You lucky ducks, you! So why the fic? It's Halloween of course :) And I've done holiday fics for my other fandoms, but not MacGyver. So hence the fic ;) Will you get another MacGyver holiday fic? Sure! I was thinking about doing a 25 Days of MacGyver as a Christmas fic. If you're not apart of my Storm Army in the Supernatural sandbox, what I did for Christmas last year was a one shot series fic. I took 25 requests for hurt/sick/limp Sam and any extra fics were in a New Years Special. So if that's something y'all want to do for fun this year, let me know! I might do it anyways, but you know XD The fic will kick off on Black Friday like I did with my Darlings. But again, let me know and you can start placing in requests! It'll be all about our boy Mac! So feel free to torture the guy. I will not accept M rated material or electrocution fics (I see them everywhere around the holidays, let's be a little more creative than Mac get fried by Christmas lights.) Alright, moving on! I read poxelda's Halloween fic and I loved it! I haven't reviewed because I'm garbage and always seem to forget...sigh...that and I'm more of silent reader. So. Anyhoo, this fic is a re-imagining of poxelda's. I felt so bad for Mac and wanted to do something different for him. So poxelda if you read this, I hope you like it! Without further ado, let's get to it!**

 **Summary: Re-imagining of poxelda's fic! Go read it, it's awesome! Mac is left out of the fun but someone comes along and makes it better! Cue apples out of the wazoo...okay not really, but hey adorable Mac errywhere! Mac and Matty bonding :)**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join me and the gang at Phoenix as Mutilated Pancake on FB or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Baby Einsteins Halloween Machine**

Mac would never admit it out loud, but he was a bit upset that Jack, Bozer, and Riley kept him out of the loop. Yeah he understood that his friends didn't want him to spoil their fun while they were hunting for ghosts, but still. He would've gone and enjoyed it. The holidays were special to him. They allowed him to be a child, something he couldn't be. He sighed sadly and went back to repairing the old skeleton laying out in front of him on the workbench. He wondered if his friends were having a good.

'Probably having the best time since you're not there.' Mac sneered at himself.

He turned his focus back to the skeleton failing to notice a car pulling up in the driveway. He also failed to noticed the figure behind him. Mac jumped and yelped when a sharp shrill whistle sounded. He turned to find a smirking Matty. He took a deep breath to still his racing heart.

"Thanks for the heart attack." Mac said.

"You're welcome Baby Einstein." Matty said still smirking.

Mac rolled his eyes. "What brings you here Matty? I figured you'd be working or something."

"Well, on my way home I saw Jack, Bozer, and Riley standing in line to buy tickets to a ghost hunt but there was someone missing." Matty said having lost her smirk and now sitting across from Mac watching him work. "Care to tell why you're here and not with them."

"I wasn't invited." Mac said softly.

"Really? Explain." Matty said.

"I guess they thought I would ruin the fun. Not that I blame them." Mac said, it wasn't a total lie.

"Well that's crap. I mean just because you think logically and with science, doesn't mean you wouldn't have had a good time. I would've thought that your science explanations would provided a different angle." Matty said.

"Angle?" Mac asked curious as to what she meant.

"Sure. Everything has an angle. Even ghosts." Matty said with a smile. She could see Mac was still confused. "It's good to have a skeptic in the group, Blondie. It helps people remember the difference between reality and fantasy."

Mac nodded with a smile. He felt better but was still upset.

"Come on Mac. Put old Bones away, you and I have stuff to do." Matty said.

Mac was confused but knew better than to question Matty. So he put Bones away in "recovery" with the promise to finish his surgeries later. He got in Matty's car and they headed off different craft stores picking stuff, like cardboard boxes and paint. Once the craft run was done they went to the grocery store and picked out candy for Trick or Treaters. After that they headed to a small apple orchard and picked a ton of apples! Like so many apples! Enough to feed Jack and a small army!

Mac found that as he and Matty ran errands, they began bonding. Matty noticed it too. The two agents felt a warmth and comforted them both. The two gathered their things and got to work. Matty showed Mac the reason for the crafts and he smirked mischievously. He was so going to have fun with this one.

As the two decorated, Matty showed Mac how to make fried apple chips, cinnamon apple cider, and they also made candy apples for kiddos who couldn't have chocolate or any type of candy. Matty told Mac about the Teal Pumpkin Project and Mac thought it was sweet idea. Once the apple treats were taken care of and the candy and candy apples were hidden from the others, Mac and Matty finished the house. Now it was time for them to get into their costumes, as they realized by time they were finished it would be time for the others to arrive home, and got into their places.

The others arrived home and headed inside the dark house. They stopped their excited chatter and tried to turn on the lights but they wouldn't turn on.

"Mac?! You home?" Jack called.

They heard a dripping sound and the lights flipped on. The place looked an abandoned art studio. They walked into the living room and it had been made into a boarded up room with the words YOU ABANDONED ME splattered in what looked like ink across the boards. When they got a little closer, they saw a machine of some kind. They went a little closer but jumped back and screamed as an inky figure popped up and swiped at them with a clawed hand. They ran out of the room into Mac's bedroom and ran right out as a inky figure crawled towards them.

The trio ran outside to the deck where the first inky being was standing there with a wrench in it's hand muttering to itself.

"Build my machine. Build my machine. Build my machine." The being muttered.

It turned to them with a crooked smile on it's face.

"BUILD MY MACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!" It screamed.

The trio ran back into the house where the lights were out again. It took a few moments and the lights came back on. The boarded up room was open and the machine was on with ink seemingly flowing out of it and onto to the floor. In the middle of the floor was Mac and Matty mangled covered in blood and ink, their eyes opened and dull. Suddenly the two bodies got up and looked at the scared trio in front of them. The two smirked wickedly at them and the screamed in unison.

"WE'RE A NEWBORN CYANIDE!"

The trio screamed and the lights went out once more. The trio could hear laughing and the lights came on revealing a laughing Mac and Matty.

Mac and Matty explained what this was all about and Jack, Bozer, and Riley felt bad. They didn't mean to leave Mac out. The trio apologized to Mac. It was awful of them to think he would ruin their fun.

"It's okay. I had fun with Matty." Mac said.

"It was a pretty fun day." Matty agreed. "Even more so after scaring the hell out of Jack."

"Hey!" Jack whined.

The other laughed.

"Really though Mac, we are sorry. It was pretty bitchy and not cool to leave you out like that." Riley said.

"I forgive you." Mac said. "I got my revenge and it was pretty sweet."

"Mac, how about we break out the apple chips and cider now?" Matty asked.

Mac nodded and helped Matty bring out the snacks as they settled out on the deck with a fire going. The family snacked while discussing Halloween plans. Since the ink machine Mac and Matty made was pretty cool they decided a haunted house would fun.

Jack pulled Mac into a brotherly hug which Mac returned and then punched Jack on the arm once he let go. Things went back to normal after that and this Halloween was the best one they had yet.

 **Bendy and The Ink Machine style haunted house? I'm in. I hope everyone enjoyed this re-imagining! Have a Happy Halloween! Hugs and kisses!**

 **See ya in the next thrilling episode of MacGyver!**


End file.
